Just One Night
by JaJaC
Summary: Caroline and Klaus are together and it is 500 years in the future. They still live in mystic falls and many of Caroline's friends also visit. This has to do with events that happened in the beginning of season four. Also this is my first time writing on this site and would like to say it wasn't the easiest thing i have ever done but I hope you enjoy and stick around.
1. Chapter 1

I just fixed some of the grammatical errors on this chapter.. please leave reviews if you feel they helped

Just One Night

"CAROLINE! Get your ass back here now I'm not playing these little games with you. Come on you know I wouldn't hurt you sweet heart." That's what Caroline heard Klaus say to her while she was hiding in the tree above him.

She leapt from the tree and landed on his back laughing so hard she thought she might piss her pants. "Oh Klaus I know you wouldn't hurt me because if you did I would kill you first."

"Oh sweet girl there is no way in hell that would happen I love you too much, and we have been together to long." Klaus was right Caroline remembered when she finally gave him a shot. He was beginning to lose everything starting with his sister Rebecca and from there it just spiraled out of control. But even when this was happening to him if Caroline was in danger he was there. Her friends didn't understand this especially Damon and Elena. It wasn't their problem though it was her immortal life and she wanted to live it to the fullest no regrets. And it has been about 500yrs into the future, and she is still happy of her choice.

Caroline remembered that night when everything truly changed, and in this couple of hours her hate for Klaus grew into a love she did not know existed. It was the day after the new hunter came into town; oh my God what was his name? Jeez it feels like just yesterday.. oh yes his name was Conner .. Conner Jordan. He had shot Tyler and that scared the hell out of me. But I was ready to kick his ass if he came at Tyler again. Oh poor Tyler I broke his heart when I walked out of his life and into his creator's arms. But yes back to my story I was taken as I guess a hostage by this man and it felt as if everyone had given up on me. Everyone had except Klaus he was there telling I was going to be all right. I remember the cage he had me in it was more like a dog kennel, and my body was sore. Imagine being crammed in this little box and having no blood, nothing. I was dying, and when Klaus showed up my heart skipped a beat. He got me out of the cage and handed me a blood bag but then I looked into his eyes and seen how sincere he was being. That was the night I decided to give him a shot. I never asked what happened to Conner Jordan because I honestly didn't care.

"Caroline honey what is going through that mind of yours?" She blinked confused and looked around to find out she must have been standing there for a while because the once sunny sky was now a luminous sky of purples and pinks. The wind had picked up also, and the leaves began to fall around Caroline. She could smell the wet dirt and the pine tress, but she felt more alive in that time then she had in a while. It was as if she were remembering a time when Elena was still her best friend and Bonnie was just finding out she was a witch.

"I'm okay Klaus I was just reminiscing that's all, and now I'm tired can we go home now please I want to eat." And just like that they were on the pavement walking back home. Everything was essentially the same it was 500 years ago but know cars flew, and there were no more airplanes. Travel consisted of tubes and got you around the world in less than five hours. They still lived in Mystic Falls and Caroline's vampire friends came and went. Right now all her friends where back here. The only friend who no longer lives on this earth is Matt he wanted to stay human and died an old man. He had married and had three children and five grandchildren. His bloodline lives on, and that was more then enough for him. Jeremy aged but exceedingly slowly I believe they called him a Fae not sure if that's the male name but whatever. He could speak to the dead and also control minds but didn't realize this until he was much older. Elena was now living with Damon, which happened about 250 years ago. Stefan grew to hate Elena when she became a vampire and pushed her away. Damon stepped up to the plate, and they realized he was the one she should have been with all along.

Coming up to their house Caroline looked up to see their breathtaking mansion. It was still the same house Klaus lived in when he arrived in Mystic Falls all those years ago. But instead of remembering all of the unpleasant memories that were ingrained in the walls they decided to make new and happy ones together. Klaus hadn't seen his sister in about 400 years, and Caroline could see that he was hurting because of the loss. He never said it, but she could see right through him, and she wanted to make it better. Elijah and Kol came now and then but never stayed long enough to notice anything off with their brother. She decided awhile back that she would reunite the two and make sure that they didn't kill each other in the process.

When they made it inside Klaus, headed straight for the kitchen while Caroline went to go shower. She decided she wanted a hot bath and picked out her favorite scent Jasmine. She began to fill the tub and started removing her clothes when she heard a loud bang ring out from downstairs. She threw on a robe and descended the stairs two at a time. When she reached the bottom it was like déjà vu, but instead of Tyler's blood she found it was Klaus'. She just made out the back of the mans head, and it was indeed Conner Jordan. He was chasing after the love of her life, and all she could do was stand there awestruck struck by the sight in front of her. After all these years hundreds of years here he is, and she doesn't understand how or why. He must have something on Klaus, and she was going to find out what it was if it killed her or if he killed her first. She immediately ran out of the house and headed in the direction of Elena Gilberts house. When she arrived at the door, she didn't even ring the bell; she walked right in and listened to where the noises were coming from.

There she was standing in the kitchen with a young woman standing in front of her. Elena was feeding and was so enthralled in her conquest she didn't hear Caroline walk in. Caroline cleared her throat and Elena looked up with a large smile plastered on her face. "Well if it isn't Caroline Forbes, what a pleasant surprise. I haven't seen you in 50 years this is crazy." With that, she dropped the girl to the floor and wiped off her mouth as if nothing happened. Caroline felt sick to her stomach she could never hurt a human, so she either drank from a bag or found an animal she could feed on. But lately she has been trying out the new esthetic blood that was in the works. The program was run by a group of vampires and wanted a way for vampires to get their fix and not harm a living thing again. Caroline felt sorry for Elena knowing it wasn't her fault for drinking human blood she needed it to survive. They found out five hundred years ago that Elena couldn't stomach anything besides human blood straight from the vein. It was just over the half century that Elena became vicious and not caring that she was killing these harmless people for her own gratification.

"I know I missed you, but I also need yours and Damon's help. Remember back when Tyler and the rest of us were being hunted by that man Conner? Well he's back, and he took Klaus." With that Elena's face drained of any color she had and started to puke up the blood she just consumed.

"Caroline Damon isn't here something happened with Stefan, and he's trying to find out all the damage that's been done. But I'm here for you as much as I can be, I haven't told you yet, but I'm pregnant, and we don't want to jeopardize the baby's life." That had Caroline flabbergasted; HOW IN THE WORLD IS ELENA PREGNANT? VAMPIRES CANNOT GET PREGNANT ITS IMPOSSIBLE, RIGHT? HOW LONG HAD SHE BEEN LIKE THIS, WOULDN'T SHE HAVE SHOWN UP AND TOLD ME OR AT LEAST CALLED?

Finally, she spoke up "Ho-How are you pregnant? It doesn't make any sense to me, and that's saying a lot." Elena started to laugh and told Caroline to grab a chair, and she would explain it all.

"Well first off let me say its good to see you, and I'm happy Klaus hasn't killed you after all of these years. But anyways yes I'm pregnant have been for about two months, and I would have told you sooner, but I wanted to speak with Bonnie first. She said this happened because I was the doppelganger and my blood is unique. The only thing is the pregnancy is much quicker then that of a human and I should be in labor with the baby in the next month. Damon and I were excited about this, but then Stefan showed up saying how much he missed me and wanted me back. We told him the news, and he left in a rage, and we believe he went back to becoming a Ripper. That's why Damon went after him; bodies have been coming up all over the place from Boston to California. "

Okay I guess that makes sense, but maybe it isn't Stefan who has been killing anyone what if this is another trap and its Conner. No No No this is not good at all and now are men are nowhere in sight. Caroline snap out of this you need to think how could you get Klaus back and help Elena? Oh my God I'm so useless right now, but I know one thing I'm not losing my man over this.

"Elena I don't think it was Stefan who has been doing this at all remember what Conner did to April? She was bait, and I have a bad feeling that he used these killings to his advantage. Now that he has gotten the attention of the guys we are left to fend for ourselves. We need to figure out a way to get them back, and I think we should call Bonnie for help. I know that none of us got along with Rebecca, but we need her strength if we want to do this right. I have been keeping tabs on her for over four hundred years hoping Klaus would want to reconcile. She is currently living in Boston with another vampire, but I do not know whom he is. She could be the key to helping us locate the guys." Elena began to think about this for a long while before she spoke. Caroline finally released the breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"You have some good points, but I don't think we need Rebecca just yet. Lets first talk with Bonnie and see if there is any way that she could do a tracking spell. Then if, that fails we go to Jeremy he's getting old, but he can still control minds, and that is what we will need. Maybe he can communicate with the guys and see if they are all together and well. But if push comes to shove we call Rebecca." Caroline thought about this pretty quickly and realized Elena was right this would be the best way around it.

"Alright lets get over to Bonnie's house then we don't have time to waste."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about this chapter I was a little lost at first but I wanted to post it. By the end it should be a little better but don't worry next chapter will be a lot better. I hope you at least enjoy this a little bit.**

The Time Has Come

So here they were standing in front of the Benet household. It felt like forever since the last time Caroline had been here. She grabbed hold of Elena's hand, took a deep breath, and rang the doorbell. It felt like an hour had passed before Bonnie answered the door. She smiled but it didn't reach her eyes and Caroline had a feeling that Bonnie may know something that they do not. Bonnie then invited them into the house and they walked into the living room and sat down.

Bonnie looked just like her Grams and Caroline couldn't stop staring. She couldn't believe after all of these years she only aged so much. If she had never become a vampire because of Katherine she would have never believed in any supernatural beings. She realized how self absorbed she was back then and it made her feel sick. Before Caroline could become lost in her thoughts Bonnie spoke up.

"I know you guys didn't just come here to talk so what is it?" Caroline knew that Bonnie had stopped helping vampires a long time ago but she needed her and Bonnie was going to have to listen.

"Almost five hundred years ago a man by the name of Conner Jordan came to town and shot at Tyler. He said he was trying to get rid of a pollution problem. He was a vampire hunter and there was also something more to him that we couldn't figure out. He came into the town so fast and disappeared just as quickly. Well now he's back and has Klaus and I'm pretty sure he took Damon and Stefan. We just want to know if there is a way you could do a tracking spell?"

"Oh my God I thought you said Klaus got rid of him then?" Bonnie looked furious and Caroline understood why. Nobody cared for Klaus but that's not their problem it's hers. "Caroline I wont help you I'm sorry but he is the reason I stopped helping everyone. When he made me put him back in his body I used black magic and you seen what happened. I'm no longer focused like I used to be and it has taken me this long to come to terms with that."

_So here we go again everyone putting judgment on me for my choice. Why cant people see him through my eyes the sweet and charming man that I grew so fond of. Oh yes like that time when he bought me the necklace that went with the bracelet he got me on my birthday hundreds of years ago. He could have let me die but he didn't he has humanity left and I see it everyday. When will they open their eyes and see the man I see?_

Bonnie and Elena must have been speaking for a while because when Caroline snapped out of her own thoughts they were talking about a spell. Bonnie was telling Elena that she would help her because she was having her Godchild. Caroline became upset her eyes started to water and she could taste the saltiness dripping down her cheeks. _Cant they see they are hurting me, why wont they help me this is my life to._

Elena and Bonnie were at her side in an instant and telling her everything was going to be all right. Caroline turned to look at Bonnie and could see the sincerity in her eyes. Maybe this was all it took and the time has come to help each other like they once did. Maybe even become best friends again they should be close not at a distance because the path they chose. Bonnie then explained that she remembered the man but he had nothing to do with witchcraft she told them she would do the spell but needs one of the men's blood. Elena told them she had Damon's blood saved at home because the baby needed it to survive in her womb.

An hour had passed and the house was set up and ready for the spell. Bonnie started her chant and within minutes she had Damon's location. They stood there looking at each other dumbfounded, Damon was so close. The spell showed that he was at the Salvatore house and Elena didn't understand why he didn't call her. She also wanted to know how long he has been there so now she decided they must go to see Jeremy they need to know if all the guys are at the Salvatore's. Caroline had warned Elena they couldn't go straight there because it could be a trap. Bonnie also decided to come along for the ride.

Within minutes they were pulling up to Jeremy's house and jumping out of the car. Before they reached the door Jeremy had opened it and ran to hug Elena apparently it has been a long time since the last time she seen him that's all Caroline could think. He then turned around and told them all to follow him inside. By the time they reached the kitchen he had tapped into Damon's mind. He began to tell them that they were all together and in the cell in the basement of the house. He also told them that Connor Jordan was there to and was going through all of his equipment.

"So can you get into Connor's head and see why he took them, I just want to know why he came back and how." Caroline had a bad feeling about this and needed answers.

"Ok well it seems all those years ago that Klaus didn't actually kill him. He needed him and didn't want to harm him. I can't see it exactly but there's something about The Five. Klaus took him and used him for his gain so I don't know what he told you Caroline but he is involved in this and is in no harm. Apparently he is the one who set this whole plan in motion and wanted you to believe that he was taken. Maybe you should go over there by yourself and see what is going on because if Elena or Bonnie goes with you it could be their death." Caroline was on her knees crying so hard she didn't know when the tears would stop. Everyone was looking at her with those eyes that said, "I told you so."

_How could I be so stupid, why did I trust this man? He did bad things to those that I love and I gave him a shot. Five hundred years have gone by with me defending him and look where that has gotten me. Everyone is really going to hate me now. They are my only family and I don't want to lose them. Get a grip Caroline its only one man and you have an eternity to live so just get over it. _

Yet again everyone was there cooing her and helping her to the couch. She felt so naive how could he lie for so long? "I'm so sorry guys I had no idea I wish I could go back and see for myself what was really going on. I'm going over there now and demanding an answer. But if he doesn't give me one, will you send me back in time Bonnie so I can find out for myself what Klaus has in store for us?"

"I can try Caroline but I haven't done a spell like that before so I might send you to far back or not far enough. But once you are there I cant bring you back for twenty four hours. To you it may seem like much longer, let's not jump to this first though. Go to him and see if he tells you but if he doesn't come right back I'll have you tracked so if it takes to long Jeremy will communicate with you and find out what is going on there. " Caroline gave them all one final hug and used her vampire speed to get her to the Salvatore house in an instant.

Once she reached the door it was yanked open from the inside and Connor Jordan was there.

"I have been waiting for you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Decisions**

Caroline pushed past Conner and ran straight to the dungeons to find Klaus. As she was running she looked around to see the house she once enjoyed spending time at wrecked. When she arrived she seen Klaus speaking with Stefan and looked beyond them to see Damon locked up.

_Why in the world would Stefan be allowed out and not Damon? This is so bizarre it truly makes no sense and I'm not in the mood for any of this. Ok I have had enough I am going to get answers if it's the last thing I do. _With that Caroline yelled to Klaus. "Hey babe what is going on here?"

When Klaus heard her voice his head snapped to the side and looked all the guiltier. "Hey Caroline what are you doing here?" He made his way over to her and began to put his hand on Caroline's shoulder but she flinched and he withdrew it.

"You need to tell me what is going on here and why in the hell are you working with Stefan and Conner this makes no sense. I thought you killed him when he took me 500 years ago. This is insane I gave my heart to you and you broke it into a million little pieces. I should have listened to Rebecca when she told me you were never going to change and that I was just blinded by your charm." With that she made a beeline for the cell that enclosed Damon. When she touched the lock her hand started to burn that's when she realized there was rivain all over the bars.

"Caroline sweet heart this is a misunderstanding, I do love you but there are something's I cannot trust you with things I cant even trust family with. The only one who knows my secret is Stefan and that's all I can tell you. As for Rebecca she is just mad that I chose you over her. These are our lives at stake, and remember we will always be together. But you need to trust me and stop searching for answers it will only make matters worse. Come here to me now please!" He put his hand out for Caroline to take.

Caroline stepped into Klaus' arms and gave him one final hug. She was going to say goodbye to him even if it was the step to finally shut off her humanity. She reached up with her hand and touched every inch of his face, she wanted to remember him and keep him with her. She knew he would be her only love and they could not be together after this. After what felt like only seconds she pulled back and spoke up. "I'm sorry Klaus but I can't do this and you know that if you don't want o be honest with me then we are over. Niklaus when I mean done that means do not come looking for me ever not even in two hundred years. Another thing you need to let Damon out Elena is pregnant and she needs him. Don't let everyone think you are that heartless. Just remember I will always love you but you put this upon yourself and I will find out this secret you are hiding and see if it was worth you losing me over it." She took one last look around and ran for her life out the door and back to Jeremy's house.

By the time she was on the steps to Jeremy's she couldn't see straight everything was starting to go black around her. All she felt was a little poke and the next she was on the ground. When she woke up she was inside and on the couch with Bonnie sitting in front of her. When she sat up Bonnie began to speak before she could get out a word.

"Conner was here he must have followed you back and shot you up with Rivain but Elena went out after you. She killed him he's gone for good and he's never coming back."

"Oh my God can you please send me back I need to know why Klaus chose him over me. And I want to know why Stefan is involved I thought we were all friends? What is going on here and where are Elena and Jeremy?"

"Elena couldn't live with the kill she went to go bury the body and then they will come back. For some reason after she got pregnant she has been feeling all of the guilt from every kill she has ever made. But if you really want to go back we can try it now or when they get back its up to you."

"Did you know they have Damon and they wont let him go I told Klaus that Elena was pregnant thinking he would have some type of remorse but he doesn't. I left him for good there is no going back I wish I had someone to compel me to forget he ever existed. I was such a fool and I can't believe I gave him so much of my time. But I want to be sent back now and when they get here tell them everything I told you. Please send me back to when Klaus was human first that is what I want."

Bonnie set everything into motion and told Caroline to lie on the bed, which she did and within minutes everything in the room vanished. And Caroline was falling into a hole and when she finally dropped she was in the wet soil. Everything around her was earthier and she could smell the earth. Her clothes had changed from skinny jeans and a white tank top to a woolen gown of ankle length. She had two gowns on the inner one had longer and tighter sleeves, the outer gown was a shorter and looser sleeve. She was also carrying a seax, which was a sign of her freedom. Caroline was at a loss for words and couldn't believe she was now in the 10th century.

She decided to make her way into the village and see what she could find or whom she would find. Walking up the path she began to hear children in the distance playing and laughing. Adults were talking and the smell of a fire was intense. The smoke in the air was a dark black and the flames were beginning to grow with more ferocity. Finally she made it up to the village and started to take in the huts that people where living in. The houses were wooden buildings in simple farmsteads. Carline was enthralled by the structures in front of her. By the time she noticed a young man with long blonde hair was standing beside her. When she looked up it was Klaus but he had the most innocent and genuine look on his face. His eyes had the most unique twinkle in them that Caroline became lost in them. This is the man she loved and he didn't even know who she was.

"Good day my lady what is the pleasure of your presence?" _UM yeah did he really just say that? This is amazing I would have loved to be with him when he was like this. I think I may love him even more and I don't know what I should say to him. Caroline you need to talk to him and fast before he thinks your crazy and leaves._

"Hello Sir my name is Caroline and I just got into town and I'm looking for a place to stay. I do not think I will be staying long but I don't know anyone here. I wouldn't want to be a bother to anyone."

"Well my name is Niklaus and I think it would be alright for you to stay at my families home. Come with me and I will introduce you to my siblings and also my mum. My sister Rebecca is going to love you but I must warn you to stay far away from my brother Kol I do not believe he knows how to court a young lady properly. I however would like to spend more time with you, if that is not a problem with you?" He held out his hand for Caroline to take and she did with ease it was as if this was a clean slate.

They made there way back to his family's house and the first person she recognized was Rebecca. The only difference was how at ease she was and young. Its as if she had no care in the world. Klaus then brought Caroline over to her and introduced them. It was an instant connection and the next couple of hours they hung out and she learned the Rebecca she always knew was inside of her. When they were called to dinner Caroline met the rest of the family and sat next to Klaus and began to eat. Half way through the meal an older man with the same long hair have the rest of the men came walking into the house. When she seen his face she knew it was Mikeal. He automatically began to disrespect Klaus and say how he was a coward and a child he wished he could give back. With in minutes Klaus was out the door and Caroline felt the need to go after him. When she caught up with him he was walking to his hut and when they arrived he invited her in. They talked and laughed and Klaus told her how his father had never cared for him. That he would beat him just to show the other siblings what happens if he is not respected. Caroline held his hand and ran a hand through his hair. When Niklaus met her eye she leaned in and kissed him. Klaus was taken aback and pushed her away he then began to speak. But Caroline caught him off with another kiss and this time he didn't protest.

For how ever long they kissed felt like the start of something new but Caroline knew she would be returning home soon enough and it would end. They lay together that night and he held her all night long. When she woke up in the morning his bed was empty and he was nowhere insight. She then found a note and a bracelet. He made it and it was absolutely stunning she immediately put it on and read the note. The note read " My dearest Caroline last night was the best night of my life and I think that you were what I have been waiting for all of these years. I want you to stay here with me please do not go back home. With respect, Niklaus." Caroline began to sob and lay in the bed for a while longer. She emerged from the hut and found Rebecca. After showing the bracelet off they hung out the rest of the day. When night fell Caroline went to Klaus' bed and waited for him but he never came. The next morning she heard shouting and sobbing coming from outside. There was Klaus holding Hendricks body but it was cold and dead. He was killed by the werewolves and Klaus' parents were there yelling at him. Saying it was his fault and Klaus put him down and began to retreat. Caroline ran to him and held him saying it wasn't his fault that she loved him and everything was going to be all right. He held her back and also said he loved her. Caroline knew after this was when they became vampires and everything would change. She then told Klaus to look for her in the future that she would be waiting and they would be happy.

As expected that night the family was gathered and killed to be brought back as vampires. Caroline stayed hidden in Klaus' hut until she heard the screeching of the village people. The Mikelson family was on the loose killing and feeding, until Klaus turned around and saw Caroline. When he reached her she was crying seeing him like this was heartbreaking. He began to cry and told her he was sorry and he was hungry. She understood but didn't want him to know. After a few seconds her body started to feel light and things were starting to fade. The last thing she could say to Klaus was for him to look for her in the future and never forget. The same hole she began to fall from the day she arrived in town was the same hole taking her home.

When she landed on the bed Bonnie and Elena were there with blank expressions.

"Klaus is here to see you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Decided to repost chapter four with grammatical corrections. I would love some constructive ****criticism, it would greatly be appreciated.**

Dreams

Caroline decided it better if she spoke with Klaus even for a couple of minutes. Being able to see his face again might allow her peace of mind of what he chose over her. As she began to descend the stairs, memories of what took place over the past 24 hours began to flow to the surface. Klaus as a man was breathtaking and caring, only looking for acceptance from his father. A man who hated him so much he would beat him. How could he care so much for someone who showed him no affection? Is this where everything began; how it was so easy for him to shut off his humanity? Then she reached down and touched the bracelet that was still attached to her wrist. The one that Niklaus had made her out of real and pure feelings; it meant so much more to her then the one he stole from the queen, which she received on her birthday five hundred years ago.

When she reached the final step, she looked up, to see a face that she only seen when she traveled back in time. That genuine spark in his eye made her heart melt, and before she knew she was standing in front of him. He took her hand and said that he dreamed of her the night before, and it was back when he was human. Caroline thought maybe he would remember, but he only took it as a part of his subconscious. She listened to his story of how he met her before he turned and he wished it were true because he believed he would have been a different person. That was all she needed to hear before removing herself from his hold.

"I need for you to get out and never come back I told you that I was done, and I won't keep doing this anymore. Every time I look at you, it kills me, and I don't want to die. You were a good person back then, and I wish that's whom you were now but its not and I'm fine with it just remember you were my first true love. Now please leave." Caroline took a few steps back and began to look at the floor. She heard the front door open and finally close. Just like that he was gone again, and this time she believed, he wouldn't be coming back.

When she regained her composure, she went back to tell, Bonnie and Elena what had happened. A couple of hours before they decided to turn in for the night, they spoke. Caroline went to bed in one of Klaus' shirts that still smelled like him and a pair of green shorts. When she drifted off to sleep she remembered something that happened five hundred years ago. The day that Nik came to her and spoke of a great danger that she needed to get out of town. How the werewolves were planning to take out as many vampires as they possibly could. She was afraid just didn't want to show him her fear. This was the first time she had complete trust in him. He told her that after everything was over he would find her and bring her home. That's what he did about three days later he came for her and they became inseparable after.

Early the next morning Caroline staggered to the kitchen to find an exceptionally pregnant Elena drinking a glass of her favorite blood, A negative.

"Good morning preggers how are you feeling?" Caroline grabbed herself some bunny blood and sat down across from Elena.

"I'm feeling a little sick today, but I should be fine later a couple more weeks, and I should be done with this pregnancy. I just wish that Damon was here with me. I think that you need to go back to when that crazy ass man came into town. I want to know why Stefan is involved we may not be together anymore, but I still care about him. What ever Klaus has over his head must be serious." Caroline cringed at the last remark but didn't feel the need to say anything. She just shook her head and agreed, it was going to be a long day, and the last thing it needed was an argument.

An hour later everyone one was gathered into the living room, and Bonnie was setting up for Caroline's next travel. This time she was going back to the day before Conner Jordan took her. When the candles were burning Caroline said her farewells and lay on the table. Instantly she was dropping through the hole that took her a short time ago. This time when she landed it was into a diner with Elvis playing, so she assumed she went to far back and ended up in the 1950's. As she stood up; and, looked around it all seemed so familiar yet foreign. It was then that she noticed she was standing in the middle of the Mystic Grill. Instead of the updated bar that she new this was made of; stainless steal panels, porcelain enamel, glass blocks, terrazzo floors, Formica and neon sign trim.

She sat in a booth and noticed yet again that her clothes had changed. She was now wearing a black poodle skirt with a white button down shirt tucked in. She also had a pair of white gloves on and a black scarf tied to her neck. On her feet, she had a pair of flats. Caroline laughed because of how much she was beginning to enjoy this traveling. But that was short lived when a strapping young gentleman with a cardigan worn with oxford button down came strolling over to her table. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Well if it isn't Caroline Forbes, what a pleasant surprise I haven't seen you in a very long time. Well I was turned into a vampire yes I would say, it is, just wondering how you are still alive and where did you go. That night it was as if you disappeared before my eyes. Now you walk into my diner, and it's as if nothing has happened." Caroline felt like she was just slapped, this man that she loves doesn't even care that she came back. Then she saw her, a young girl the same age as Caroline walks in and heads straight over to their table.

"Well it doesn't really matter where I was now because it seems you have someone else. So maybe my disappearing was for the best, and you know what you can have this back." She reached for her wrist and ripped of the bracelet that Nik made for her. The young woman stood there looking between Klaus and Caroline and then leaned in and kissed Klaus. Caroline threw the bracelet at the girl and told said she could keep it. When she looked over her shoulder, she noticed another blonde sitting there with her head toward the table. Caroline shot out of the table and ran straight for Rebecca.

Rebecca looked up and took a second to recognize Caroline but when she did she gave her a loving hug. They then sat and talked about what has happened to Rebecca since Caroline left. She told her about falling in love with one of the five and what happened to her and her brothers. But then Klaus came over and ruined their reunion.

"So Caroline you never did tell me what brings you back to Mystic Falls, since you are the one that left?" He then swiped sweat that was building on his forehead. He was smirking like if something were funny; could he actually be this large of a douche.

"First of all it's none of you business what I'm doing here because you have your little play thing over there. Secondly if, you must know I thought I missed you and wanted to see how you've been and plus I like Rebecca and she needed me. So now that I told you, I think its time for you to run along." She rolled her eyes and turned in her chair, so she was facing Rebecca.

"So I was thinking Caroline there is this party tonight and I wanted to know if you wanted to come with us there." It was as if Rebecca couldn't contain her laughter, Caroline didn't care she just joined in.

"Well since I will be here for a few days I think that would be fun and I need a place to stay, so could I stay with you? Oh yeah and who's coming tonight?"

"Since you asked so nicely you may stay with me at the house, tonight it will be me, you, Klaus, his dumb puppy over there, Kol and maybe Elijah. Trust me though we will have so much fun and this time try not to disappear without saying goodbye." They got up and left to prepare for the night with an aggravated Klaus not to far behind.

Rebecca helped Caroline get ready and made sure to add a little extra time to her makeup. She also made sure Caroline had a short dress. By the time, they were done getting ready it was time to leave and meet up with everyone back at mystic grill. Apparently on the weekends, they had a band come in to sing some doo-wop, and there was a make shift dance floor. They walked into the Diner, and Caroline's jaw hit the floor everything looked different. The lighting was changed, and the tables were moved. This place was phenomenal, and Caroline was going to put on show tonight. Klaus was the first to see her and gave her a smile and a nod, but he didn't try to approach. That was when Caroline decided to ask Kol to dance. He accepted right away, and they made their way to the dance floor. A slow song was on, and she pressed her body right onto Kol's. Klaus came up beside them with his date and did the same thing.

"If your trying to get me mad its working, sweetheart back away from my brother before I put him in a box."

"You will do no such thing I asked your brother to dance, and he said yes no big deal as for you; I would do the same because I will rip your dates heart out while I feed on her neck." She then pulled Kol away with her to the other side of the dance floor. Without looking back; they finished their dance and when it was over Caroline told Rebecca she needed fresh air and would meet them back at home.

Caroline sat outside and began to cry over a man that she loved and wanted but knew nothing good would come from it. A hand then wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. There, he was standing in front of her with the most apologetic look on his face. The bracelet in his hand trying to tie it back on, he stopped himself when he seen the diamond bracelet that was also on that hand.

"You make me leave my date and then I see this bracelet, who is it from and do not lie to me."

"I will tell you that it is from someone whom I love, but we cannot be together ever. He was the best and the worst thing that has ever happened to me. He is caring but is also a monster that has hurt and destroyed my friends and family. I gave him a shot and look where that has gotten me. I'm still alone just like I knew I would be always searching but never finding. I gave up on him, and that's how it will have to be."

"Caroline you do not have to look any further because I love you and I can see that you still love me. Give up on that other man and stay with me here forever. I will be what ever you want me to be I have yet to kill many humans when I thought about you all that time ago I remembered you said for me to look for you in the future. I always looked, and now you are here so stay, and I can make all of you dreams come true." He stroked her check and bent in and kissed her lips. She kissed back and held on for as long as she possibly could.

Then it started her body started to float, and everything was falling around her. This time she told him that she loved him and maybe one day they could be together and never lose hope. The next thing she saw was a tear that escaped his eye and then she was falling. This time she landed on the couch, and the one waiting for her was Elena.

"Klaus said he would let Damon go if you will see him, and Rebecca is waiting for you in the other room."


End file.
